Carina
Carina Wright (née Lee) is Harrison’s deceased mother. History Carina was born in an overseas country and immigrated with her family at a young age. She had one elder brother named Darrin. She worked in her parents' restaurant since the age of 10, working the cash register while her brother was a busboy. Later Darrin left to pursue higher education and came back with a wife named Cindy. At some point her parents retired and sold the restaurant, leaving her unemployed. She had poor health throughout her life and was unable to hold steady employment due to chronic illness. When she was 30 years old, her cancer was finally in remission and she was healthy enough to work at a greasy spoon called Montana Pizza. There she met her future husband, an ex-convict named Clarence, who worked as a dishwasher at her workplace. She caught him one night, after her closing shift, stealing food out of the pantry. Then she learned that he was starving. But instead of reporting him to their manager, she just kept it secret. Somehow they fell in love and their strange relationship began. Darrin was a little disappointed that his sister had chosen such a man but slowly warmed up to him. Cindy on the other hand, hated them both and plotted to get rid of them. Carina had many secret trysts with her forbidden lover which eventually led to Harrison being conceived. When Cindy found out her sister in law got pregnant seemingly without trying at all, her jealousy intensified, because she desperately wanted a baby herself. Later Clarence briefly got custody of his daughter, Audrey, from a previous relationship, and Carina offered to bond with her. But Audrey kept being rude to her and kept calling her fat. Things went from bad to worse when the couple went on a brief excursion but they had to bring Audrey along. Carina died of an unknown cause shortly after she gave birth to her only son. After her death her husband severed all ties with Darrin and Cindy, due to the fact that they were never on good terms. However they objected to him taking away baby Harrison, but he ignored them and took his son away with him to Canada. Eventually Darrin and Cindy were able to have a child of their own at some point. Present Carina is already long deceased before the events of the spinoff. Her husband could not find the willpower to explain about her to their son, which is why Harrison had no idea who she was. Despite this he still kept their wedding photo hung up on the mantelpiece which Harrison was oblivious to for many years. One Halloween she haunted her husband when he purposely decided to disturb her spirit. He brought her back solely to complain about Harrison which she argued back that he made a promise to her. She sees the sad state of affairs of what has happened to her family after her death. Her husband was a neglectful drinker who had eyes for the neighbor. Carina's ghost decided to haunt them both as punishment. Appearance Carina had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She wears large, round glasses. She has a pear shaped body. In the AU she wears a light blue T-shirt, blue jeans and a fanny pack when she goes out. Personality She held a lot of love for her husband and son. Gallery Textgram 1570417416.png Sketch-1548544694505.png Sketch-1569298823633.jpg Sketch130203735.png Sketch60213330.jpg Sketch65214345.png Category:Female Category:The reboot Category:Parents